Conventionally, there has been widely used a rod-shaped cosmetic material feeding container that advances and retreats a movable body housed in the container through a relative rotation of a front portion of the container to a rear portion of the container to cause a rod-shaped cosmetic material supported to a tip of the movable body to appear from an opening at the front portion of the container (for example, see Patent Literature 1).
There has been known a makeup method to apply an eyeline that sweeps up the eyeline so as to be tapered at a corner of an eye. Such makeup method generally tapers and sweeps up an eyeliner, which is a liquid cosmetic material, using a brush to apply the eyeline.